


The Goddess Child

by filislady



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:18:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filislady/pseuds/filislady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Bo hadn't been the one to find Kenzi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything about Lost Girl. Please read and review.

February 1– The Day before Imbolc

Ireland

It had been a strange day all around. Wells that had been dry for years were suddenly full, the sound of a single wolf had been heard howling all throughout the day and all of a sudden there were snakes popping up in various places. Now most people may say hearing a wolf howling isn’t that unusual but wolves had not been in Ireland since the 1700s and of course everyone knew Ireland didn’t have snakes.

There are some people who tend to have a sense about “odd” things and they felt that something or someone very old and very powerful was coming. Besides the odd things that had been going on there had been sort of keening or wailing sound coming from the Stone of Destiny up on the Hill of Tara. Tourists who had been visiting it had reported it as feeling hot almost burning to the touch but there had been a cool breeze all day. Local officials had just tried to brush it off as crazy tourists talking, but the local people especially the older ones knew.

As the sun began to set that day and people went about their business of closing up shops and getting ready to head home for the night no one really thought much else about the odd things from that day, so no one really paid attention to the nineteen women varying in ages from young to old dressed in white with flower crowns on their heads walked barefoot in a procession up the Hill of Tara to the Stone of Destiny. At the front the youngest and the oldest of the group carried a St. Brigit’s Cross woven from sweet rushes and a bundle of snow drops. They stopped and knelt at the stone laying the cross down and the snow drops on top.  

As the cross and flowers were laid down, they all spoke at once saying, “In honor of the Goddess Brigit, Blessed Be.” As they stood to leave all but the oldest one turned to walk away. She stood there for a moment as she thought to herself; _she is coming_ before turning and walking away.

XXX

A few hours later the town hall began to strike midnight signaling the beginning of a new day, but up at the stone the earth began to slightly shake and a pillar of fire shot up from in front of the stone.   A shadow could be seen forming inside the fire in the shape of a person. A bare foot stepped out of the fire followed by the rest of the body of a woman. She was red-headed dressed in a white gown with long bell sleeves and a leather belt with a triskelion on the buckle. She looked around curiously noticing how much things had changed since last she had been here. A raven flew down and landed on the ground next to her and cawed. She held her arm for the raven to fly up and land on as she looked at it intently like she knew exactly what it was saying as it cawed several times.

“Thank you my friend,” she said when the bird finished; “I believe the time has come for me to reclaim my family and my place amongst my people. Go now let the others know that I am returned.” The raven cawed once more and flew off as the woman stepped back into the fire and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors. I do not have a beta.

Maybe Inari was right, maybe no one realized she was missing or maybe they didn’t care. How long would it be before Inari killed Kenzi or would she just leave her to her to die of starvation and cold? What did it matter anyway?   _If they find what’s really going on, does anyone even really care that I’m missing?_ Kenzi thought to herself. Hale was too busy trying to be the Ash now, Bo was too busy trying to work things out with Lauren, Trick would constantly let her know she was human not Fae, and Dyson well he was too busy pining over Bo and besides he had let it be known to Kenzi enough times that she was just weak and pathetic.

As Kenzi lay there hungry and exhausted she did not notice the shape of a woman begin to materialize behind her. The woman stood there quietly watching Kenzi. She was angry that a descendant of hers was treated like dirt at times by the Fae because of her human blood. She was amazed at what this human had endured during her short life and instead of making her weak it had made her stronger. She had nearly died for the Fae many times and still she helped them even though they cared about nothing but themselves at times.

It made her proud to call this human her descendant, her child if you will and she was determined that she and all of the Fae would know this. It made her upset that the Succubus who was like a sister to Kenzi was locked up because no one wanted to believe her about the Kitsune. She had been watching everything that had and was occurring up until this point and found it very odd that no one else not even the wolf had picked up on the fact that the Kitsune was not Kenzi.

Kenzi sat up realizing that laying there having a pity party was not going to get her out of this mess. As she sat there trying to figure out where it was that Inari may have brought her, she noticed a glimmer out of the corner of her eye. Turning around she saw a woman standing there watching her. _Damn, where’s a weapon when you need it_ she wondered.

“Who are you? One of Inari’s friends come to torture me even more or even to kill me? Because I’m not going to go down without a fight.” Kenzi asked backing up as far as she possibly could. She found a rock that was light enough for her to pick up in her weakened state and threw it at the woman.   About midway in air though, the rock just stopped and fell to the ground. At this point Kenzi knew for certain that she was Fae, but Light or Dark she couldn’t tell.

The woman looked at Kenzi and walked over to her. Kenzi had nowhere to go as the chain had gone as far as it would allow. Kneeling down she placed her hand on Kenzi’s ankle and causing the chain to disappear. Kenzi looked down at her ankle and then back at the woman in shock. Looking at the Fae, Kenzi had the oddest feeling she knew this woman from somewhere, but that wasn’t possible was impossible wasn’t it, she had never seen this woman in her life or had she.

“How-Who are you?” she whispered, eyes wide if fear and surprise.

“I am the Goddess Brigit, child and I am here to help you get home with your permission along with some other things that we will discuss later.”

“That’s rich, now seriously who are you?”

“I am quite serious Kenzi. I have known you your whole life from the day you were born, to your living on the streets, to how you came to live with the succubus. I know things that you have not told your friends for fear they find you crazy.”

“That stuff you mentioned is easy enough to find out about me through police reports and the internet. Doesn’t tell me why I should trust you. What are some other things you supposedly found out about me that apparently no one else knows?”

“I don’t blame you for not trusting me with everything you have been through in your short life. Do you remember going to the zoo as a child and when you got near the wolves, they started howling and acting like they wanted to get to you? Everyone tried to say that you had done something to antagonize them even though you hadn’t. There was the time you accidently burned your finger with a match only to have to wound disappear instantly. Shall I go on?”

Alright, but how do I know you aren’t just some psycho bitch pretending to be a g-goddess?”

“You already know in a way who and what I am Kenzi. Whenever you were hurt or your stepfather locked you in a closet or tried to hurt you. I was always there to comfort you or heal you. Sometimes you would see a wolf, a raven or even a woman in white outside your bedroom window watching you that was me and my pets. When your stepfather would threaten to hurt you when he came back from drinking and by the time he came back he had forgotten.”

It was at that moment that Kenzi realized that this woman was either a major kick-ass stalker or she was telling the truth. For a moment she hoped it was the former as that might be easier to explain when she finally got out of here; if she got out of here.

“Alright, so if what you say is true, then why ME? I’m just a pathetic human who gets into trouble.”

“No Kenzi, you are not some pathetic human. You see you are my descendant which means you aren’t entirely human. My son sired children who had children and so on. Somewhere down that line one of those children lay with a human but the fae blood has always been there even if it was but a little.

“Wait, you’re saying that I have Fae blood in me? Then how did no one pick up on it, I mean why didn’t Dyson pick up on since he’s a wolf? I thought he could smell everything and anything.”

“The Fae and human blood in you have intermingled so much that it is very hard to differentiate now, but there are things that should have given some kind of alert, such as when you ate the Aswang’s foot soup. The fact that you actually survived as long as you did if you were completely human you wouldn’t have made it 24 hours.”

“Well, apparently I’m much too human to be worth anything to the Fae. I’m surprised any of them talked to me after the whole Baba Yaga episode, but it’s just Bo is like my sister and to see her hurt like that by Dyson, it hurt me too.”

“Ah, but it is your human side that makes you who you are. You are strong, trustworthy, and incredibly loyal. Most Fae hid when the Garuda came but you, you fought.   You have put your life and heart on the line so many times to help them at the risk of your own life and love and you know of what I speak, child.” Kenzi looked away at that point, but she knew what it was that Brigit was talking about, something that she knew she couldn’t tell anyone for fear of having her heart broke like so many times before.

Kenzi still had her doubts though. Living on the streets her whole life, she still had a difficult time trusting anyone. Yet, there was something about this woman though, that seemed so familiar and so comforting that it made her want to go with her just to get out of this place. She just knew in her heart that Bo and/or the gang would find her eventually, but would it be before it was too late.

Brigit could see the doubt and uncertainty going through Kenzi’s mind, but it was her choice as to whether go with Brigit or stay and she would not push her for fear that it pushed her away for good, but if she did decide to stay for a little while, then Brigit was going to make sure she was cared for. She knew Kenzi was going to be a huge asset to Bo and bring the Fae together as one when the time came, but only if Kenzi agreed to what Brigit had in mind if not the Fae would fall forever.

Kenzi knew the decision was hers. _Do I stay and wait and hope they find me soon or do I go with her and hopefully go home._

“Kenzi, I know you’re still not sure if you should trust me or not, so I have an idea.” As Brigit spoke, a warm bed and food and water appeared against the wall, warmth filled the cave and a bubble filled bath and clean clothes appeared. A triskellion necklace also appeared on Kenzi’s neck. “Why don’t you wait and see if your friends come, if after three days they have not then take ahold of that necklace and say take me home and you will appear at your home. In the meantime you have everything you need while you’re here. Oh, and your so called guards will not bother you.   I have enveloped this place in a protective shield so anyone who wants to hurt you can’t enter.”

Kenzi was amazed, never had she had someone take her feelings into consideration like this and still make sure that she would be safe and cared for.

“Thank you for understanding, but will I see you again?”

“Oh yes child, you will see me very soon for we have much to discuss,” and with that Brigit left in a haze, leaving Kenzi to rest and wait for help to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is not beta'd so sorry for any mistakes.

It had been three days since Brigit had visited her. Bo or anyone for that matter had yet to find her. She had just known they were going to find her, but they hadn’t and now she began to question if they were even trying. What Kenzi didn’t know was that Dyson had killed Inari and now everyone was out trying to find Kenzi. While she waited though, she had thought back to the conversation she’d had with Brigit. She knew that no one would believe her at first if she told them that she was the descendant of a goddess. She knew that some Fae would tell her that because she had human blood that she wasn’t good enough to be Brigit’s descendant, but Brigit had seemed proud of the fact that Kenzi was human and made Kenzi feel good about it. She couldn’t help but wonder what Bo and the gang would have to say about that fact. She couldn’t help but wonder if Dyson would see any different than just a pathetic human now.

She looked toward the opening of the cave and noticed how dark it was outside and wondered just how late it was. She knew she needed to make a decision soon about whether she would continue to wait for Bo or use the necklace. She couldn’t help but wonder that if she used the necklace, would she end up at the clubhouse or somewhere else? Finally, she took a deep breath and made her decision. Taking the necklace in hand, she closed her eyes, recited the words Brigit told her to and in the blink of an eye the necklace glowed and Kenzi disappeared.

XXX

She cracked one eye open and slowly looked around before opening the other one. _Where the hell am I?_ She was standing in the middle of a forest in front of a house built into a hill. It was completely built of stone that looked like it was centuries old and the roof looked to be made of straw. It had two windows in the front and a small garden over to the side of the house. _This place looks like a strong wind would blow it down._

“I’m glad to see that you decided not to wait any longer,” a voice said over to the side of her.

Kenzi whirled around to see Brigit walking towards her. “Uh yeah, what is this though because it doesn’t look like the clubhouse?”

“Yes and I do apologize, child.” Brigit hesitated knowing she had to approach this very carefully. “Please, come inside and sit down so that we can talk about some things and perhaps you might like to rest and relax before you do go home. Oh, and I assure you this house has withstood more than you could imagine.”

Kenzi had the decency to look down sheepishly once she realized that Brigit had been able to read her mind. Brigit just smiled and motioned Kenzi inside if she wished.

Kenzi looked apprehensive at first, but so far Brigit had not lied to her or kept anything from her that she could tell, where as other so called friends always kept her out of the loop because it was Fae business but yet they still expected her to help no matter what. With that thought Kenzi made her decision and walked through into the cottage, emiting a sound of surprise as she walked in.

XXX

Bo was exhausted. She had been looking everywhere she could think of for the last three days. Everyone had finally started to believe her after Dyson had killed what he thought was Kenzi until Lauren proved otherwise. He was out constantly trying to pick up the trail of Kenzi’s scent and Tamsin was checking with any sources she had for any information. Lauren was busy working with Trick to figure out a way to slow down or possibly even stop Bo’s de-evolution.

Trick and Lauren looked up as Bo walked in. He was worried about Kenzi not just because she was human, but she had already been through so much due to the Fae. Right now though he had to primarily focus on Bo due to the fact she had to begin preparing as quickly as possible for her Dawning or they could all lose her forever.

“No luck yet?” he asked. He was puzzled why no one had been able to even pick up on Kenzi’s scent. He knew that it was fading but even when they realized Bo had been right, Dyson had still had trouble picking up on it almost as if her scent was changing or evolving even.

“No, I just don’t know what to do Trick. My best friend is out there somewhere and I can’t help her.   I know I need to focus on the Dawning, but it’s hard since I have no idea if Kenzi is even dead or alive.

Just as Trick was about to speak a large bird flew in landing on the bar looking at Trick, Lauren, and then Bo before cawing.

“Is that… a crow,” Bo asked thinking this day couldn’t get any worse.

“No, that’s a raven, their bigger than crows.” Lauren replied taking a tentative step forward as Trick walked around from around the bar.

The raven hopped toward him and dropped a note held in its beak. Trick looked at the raven which just stood there before finally picking up the note. Opening the note it read:

**Blood King**

**Your** **presence along with your granddaughter the succubus is requested. You are to have ahold of this letter at dusk tomorrow whereas it will bring you to me.**

There was no signature just the symbol of a Triskelion at the bottom. _It can’t be, no one has seen nor heard from her in centuries, why now and why bring Bo._

“Yes, please tell her we will definitely be there.” Trick told the raven which cawed and flew away into the night sky. He looked up at Bo and Lauren who were looking at him as if he had lost his mind now.

“Lauren, I’m sorry but I need to speak with Bo in private and it may take a while.”

“Okay, bu-.”

“Thank you, I’ll let you know if I find out anything,” he said as he hurried Lauren out the door.

As soon as Lauren was gone, Trick locked up. He quickly motioned for Bo to follow him downstairs where he went to one of his many books. Finding the one he wanted, he opened it to a certain page to show Bo.

“What do you know of Brigit?” he asked Bo.

“Uh, just that she is a goddess and was later called St. Bridget. Why?”

“She is the one who sent that note. She wants to see you and me tomorrow at dusk. I don’t know why but I do know that you do not refuse a request from her. Now there are a few thing you need to know before you meet her. They are that she is sided with neither light nor dark and she is more powerful than even the most powerful Fae, she has the ability to take your power from you and finally do not make her mad or get an attitude with her. If she decided to kill you, no one could or even would try to stop her. She is basically the creator of all of us.”

Bo sat there for a moment trying to take all of this in. She knew that the Morrigan and Ash were powerful, but for there to be someone even more powerful and sided to neither light nor dark was amazing.

“Why does she want to see us, though?”

“I have no idea. I suggest you go home and try to get some rest and I’ll see you tomorrow before dusk, alright?” Trick asked with a slight smile.

“Yeah, tomorrow before dusk,” and with that Bo left for the clubhouse with Brigit and Kenzi on her mind, but what she didn’t know was that she would be seeing Kenzi a lot sooner than she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may contain spoilers for Season 4 somewhat, if you have not seen it, THIS STORY WILL BE MORE SEASON 4 FROM HERE ON OUT, ONCE I CAN FINISH WATCHING IT, SO I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS I CATCH EACH EPISODE.

It had been a sleepless night full of odd dreams for Bo. An unknown male voice kept calling her name, and then there had been the dream of Kenzi walking into some kind of light. It was late afternoon when she finally gave up trying to sleep and decided to get up and head to the Dal.

It had been weeks and no one had heard or seen Kenzi. There had been talk that there was a new and very powerful Fae in town, but no one knew much about them. Bo had a suspicion it was Brigit after what Trick had told her last night but thought best to keep her mouth shut.

She thought about Kenzi, _I’d know if she was dead_. Unfortunately, it hadn’t been until the rest of the gang discovered that Bo was right about Kenzi missing that Dyson had admitted to Bo that Kenzi had gotten his love back for him. Bo wasn’t surprised when he told her about Kenzi using a chainsaw as that sounded like something Kenzi would do. What had surprised her was when Dyson had admitted that Bo wasn’t his mate as he had previously thought, but he wouldn’t say who it was.  She looked at her phone and seeing the time, hurried out the door and headed to the Dal.

Trick had decided to close the pub for the night citing personal reasons so that no one would question Bo and Trick’s sudden disappearance. Bo knew the real reason though as she let herself in with the key that Trick had given her and made her way down to his den. They looked at each other without saying a word as they each took ahold of it and each other’s hands. They closed their eyes and moments later were immersed in a bright light and were suddenly gone.

XXX

They stood for a moment looking at each other before looking around at their surroundings. They looked around taking in a garden to the side of what looked to be a cottage built into a hill that could have been there for hundreds of years from the looks of it. Finally, Trick made his way up to the door motioning for Bo to join him as he knocked on the door and waited. Suddenly, the door opened of its own accord and they were propelled into the cottage by an unknown force.

As they stood there trying to decide whether they should sit down or wait for their host, they were amazed that the inside of the cottage was at least three times bigger than the outside appeared to be. The stone walls and timbered ceilings looked like they couldn’t keep any draft out but there was none to be felt. A huge stone fireplace set into one of the walls with comfy looking chairs in front of it on a huge woven rug on the floor. On the opposite wall was a staircase leading up to what Bo supposed was a second floor.

“Welcome Fitzpatrick McCorrigan of the Clan Finarvin and to Bo Dennis, the unaligned Succubus. Please be seated,” a voice behind them suddenly spoke causing them to suddenly turn and come face to face with Brigit. Bo could feel the power and age radiating off of her and realized this was probably someone she would not want to face in a fight alone.

She motioned them over to some chairs before sitting down herself and looking at Bo. She could see Odin in Bo as she sensed the power that resided in her, but she could also see her heart and the goodness she possessed. She knew they had no idea that Kenzi was going to play an even bigger role than anyone could have realized in the fight that was to come.

“I’m sure you’re wondering why after all this time I have returned and why I asked you here?”

“Well…yes.”

“There are things coming into play that will affect all Fae even worse than the Garuda did, but we will discuss that later. First, I think there is someone here you have missed.”

She looked toward the stairs as a shadow could be seen making its way down. The familiar clicking sound of high heeled shoes or in this case boots sounded on the wooden steps. Bo’s eyes widened as the shadow got closer and closer revealing a certain human. Bo sat there in shock before running up and grabbing her best friend in a crushing hug with tears streaming down her face in happiness the return of her best friend and sister.

“You’re alive a-and you’re here. H-How long have you been here? We’ve been looking-.” Bo had so many questions that she wanted to ask but Kenzi put her hand up stopping her.

“Calm down there Bobalicious, I’ve only been here a few hours and decided to wait since Brigit said that you and Trickster were coming here anyway. Now come and sit down.” Kenzi said as she walked over to hug Trick before sitting down. As Kenzi explained to Bo and Trick what had happened and how Brigit had found her, Brigit found herself watching them together. The interaction she saw only confirmed her suspicions of what was going to have to happen eventually.

They were amazed that Kenzi had actually had Fae blood her whole life and that no one had ever picked up on it, but it did explain how different injuries and illnesses she had been exposed to did not kill her as quickly as it would a normal human and how she always seemed so resilient.   As Kenzi and Bo sat talking and catching up, Trick noticed Brigit motion him over away from the girls to a quiet corner.

“Do you know what or should I say who is coming, Blood King?” Brigit asked looking down at Trick. It was at this moment that he really felt her power coming forward and knew it best that he spoke truthfully.

“Yes, I’m afraid I do,” Trick replied, “I have been trying to figure out how to stop him and also stop or prolong Bo’s Dawning, but with no success.”

“Her Dawning can’t not be stopped or prolonged, it must happen for the prophecy to be fulfilled and to determine that she is strong enough for what will come. However, she herself is not the main one who will stop him. The prophecy says that the portal must be closed by the daughter’s heart.”

Trick looked at her in confusion before looking over at Bo and Kenzi. He could see the love and relief in Bo’s eyes that Kenzi had been found and thought back at how worried she had been when she realized Kenzi had been missing. His eyes grew wide as the realization of Brigit’s words finally dawned on him as he looked back at Brigit hoping it wasn’t true.

“You don’t mean that…” he began to ask not able to finish the sentence.

“Kenzi is Bo’s heart and it is only with her death, that he can be stopped.”


End file.
